All American Girl
by zanessalover007
Summary: ONE-SHOT. To Carrie Underwood's song. All American girl. Carlos Montez has always dreamed of having a little boy and dreamed of him playing football. They end up having a girl and his dreams change. TROYELLA FLUFF. Previously Volleyballchica7788


**Okay here's another songfic i decided on making. It's to Carrie Underwood's song 'All American Girl' I love it, you should listen to it sometime. Anyways here it is, its kind of long. And remember to read my story, 'Love is a confusing thing' And review please. Hope you like this, i like it a lot better than my last one shot. so hopefully you will too.**

* * *

**Since the day they got married,  
He'd been praying for a little baby boy. **

Carlos Montez beamed down at his 7 month pregnant wife. "I bet it's a boy." He said as he gently brushed his hands over her stomach.

"How can you tell?" She asked as she laughed, resting her hands on her stomach. The two were just laying together in their bed after waking up. They couldn't have been happier. Right after they got married they were blessed with the good news of her pregnancy.

"Because us Montez men know." He said as he smiled big. He couldn't wait for their little baby. He knew exactly what he was going to name him._ FernandoMontez_.

Gina just laughed and shook her head. "Well your gonna be sad when we have a girl." She said and smiled. She honestly knew it was a girl. The two had decided on waiting till the birth to know, but she couldn't wait. She secretly called the doctor to find out.

It killed her to see her husband get so excited about having a boy, but she knew he'd love the baby either way.

**  
Someone he could take fishing,  
Throw the football and be his pride and joy. **

"Honey, look!" Carlos exclaimed as he ran into their living room to his now 8 month pregnant wife. He set a _'Babies 'R Us'_ bag down and pulled something out of it. He first pulled out a little baby fishing fest.

"Isn't it cute? He'll look great in it!" He said happily as he looked over at his wife.

Gina smiled and nodded. "I love it." She said to him, but really she was thinking something else. '_There is no way my little baby girl is wearing that'_

"Oh and look at this little football." He said and took out a little stuffed football. "He's going to be the best quarter back this town's ever seen."

**  
He could already see him holding that trophy,  
Taking his team to state. **

Gina Montez, now 9 months pregnant, walked into her husbands den. She was breathing hard, she already knew what was happening. Her water just broke, and she was in labor.

"Carlos" She breathed out slowly, trying her best to stay calm.

He turned around and grinned. "Honey." He said as he held up one of his own trophies. "I can just see him now.—I'm in labor Carlos" Gina interrupted him.

"He's going to have one of his own some day, and then he'll pass it down to his son just like I'm going to." He said happily and grinned. He looked over at his wife confused. "What's wrong?

"It's time." She said in between sharp breathes. His eyes grew wide and he jumped up from his chair. He took her hand and slowly walked her out to the front door. He picked up the suitcase they had packed and ready and they headed out to the car.

**  
But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket,  
All those big dreams changed.  
**

"Okay Mrs. Montez I can see the head. Just give us one more big push." The doctor instructed as he watched the babies head.

Gina groaned and pushed harder, squeezing onto her husbands hand as tight as she could. As soon as she could get enough strength she pushed harder and harder until she heard a cry in the room. She laid back and sighed.

"It's a girl" A nurse from behind said with a smile on her face. Carlos watched in awe as they cleaned the baby off and wrapped it up in the pink blanket. They handed him the baby and he smiled down at her.

"Hey beautiful." He said as he let her hold onto his finger. "I'm your daddy" He said as he grinned and looked over at Gina.

**  
And now he's wrapped around her finger,  
She's the center of his whole world. **

"Daddy!" A little four year old said between giggles.

"Gabi!" He laughed as he kept tickling her stomach.

"Daddy stop it" Gabriella said as she kept giggling, trying to push his hands away.

Carlos smiled down at his daughter and stopped tickling her. He picked her up bridal style and carried her into the house. The two had been home alone since Gina was away for business. They were spending the beautiful spring day outside, just messing around.

He set her down on their couch and poked her stomach. She giggled and grabbed his finger, not letting it go. "Gabs, I need my finger."

She smiled and shook her head, "No, me loves your finger daddy." She said and kissed the tip of it, giggling.

**And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American Girl.  
**

"Daddy!" A five year old brunette yelled as she ran up to him, holding the blue eyed boys hand. She was wearing a yellow sun dress, with her brown curls falling down her back.

"Yes princess?" Carlos asked as he folded his newspaper and looked down at her smiling.

"Can Teoy spend the night?" She asked as she gave him her puppy eyes. Everyone knew that was the one thing her could always give into. He loved his daughter dearly and would do anything to keep her happy.

Carlos smiled when he saw her and chuckled under his breathe, "Of course, as long as Uncle Jack and Aunt Lucille don't mind."

"They don't!" The little blue eyed boy spoke up with a grin on his face. Carlos looked at the two and smiled as he nodded his yes.

"Thank you so much daddy." She said as she dropped Troy's hand and crawled onto his lap. She wrapped her little arms around his neck to hug him tight and kissed his cheek. "I love you daddy" She whispered into his ear.

Carlos hugged his only child tight and kissed the side of her head. "I love you too" He whispered back.

Gina Montez smiled at the sight in front of her. She stood in the doorway watching her little girl and husband interacting. She loved the both of them so much and she couldn't be happier. She looked at Troy who was quietly smiling at the two. She knew some day they would be living the same lives as them.

**  
Sixteen short years later,  
She was falling for the senior football star. **

The now 16 year old Gabriella ran down onto the field. She had a huge smile on her face has she wrapped her arms around her best friend in a tight hug. "Congratulations Wildcat!" She exclaimed as she smiled at him.

The East High football team had just won the championship, thanks to their star player Troy.

Troy smiled big when he felt his best friend hugging him. The two had practically known each other from day one, and nothing could separate them.

**  
Before you knew it he was dropping passes,  
Skipping practice just to spend more time with her. **

Troy sighed as he dropped another pass that was thrown to him. He shook his head, there was no way to get her off of his mind. Earlier that day during the lunch the two of them had officially become a couple.

Troy couldn't have been happier. He looked up at the bleachers and saw Gabriella watching their practice. That was something she had always done. She would sit there and watch or sometimes read a book then they'd walk home together.

She smiled at him and giggled to herself. Troy winked at her before walking over to the coach and talking to him. He ran off and up to the bleachers. He took her hand and pulled her up, both laughing and running back down.

"Troy, where are we going?" She said as she held onto his hand.

"Just follow me Brie."

**  
The coach said "Hey son, what's your problem? Tell me, have you lost your mind?"  
Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college, boy you better tell her goodbye. **

Jack Bolton sighed as he paced back and forth, waiting for his son to get home. It was 12:00 on a school night, and he was supposed to be home by 11. He looked up quickly when he heard the door open.

He saw his 17 year old son walking in with a huge grin. Jack looked at him confused, "Where were you?" He asked as he walked over to him.

"With Brie." He said as his grin grew even bigger.

"Troy I know you guys love each other, but you need to focus. Playing football is your dream and you need to focus on that." He said as he pointed his finger at him. "Your going to lose that scholarship, you better not mess this up."

Troy just shook his head. "No dad, it's not my dream. It's yours. My dream is to grow up with Brie, get married, and have some kids. Some just like her." He said before heading up stairs to his room.

**But now he's wrapped around her finger,  
She's the center of his whole world. **

"She'll be down in just a minute Troy." Gina said as she walked down their stairs. "And by the way, you look very nice." She smiled. It was the night of their senior prom and the two were so excited. They were going to college together and planned on spending the rest of their lives together.

"Thank you Mrs. Montez." Troy said as he grinned and blushed a little.

"Oh Troy, you've known me for 18 years now and you still can't call me Gina?" She asked as she laughed and shook her head. Just then there was a soft voice heard from the top of the stairs.

"I'm ready." The brunette said as she stood at the top of the stairs smiling. She walked down slowly, wearing her white knee length dress with a bow on her waist. **(picture in profile)**

Troy looked at her in amazement; the dress complimented her tan skin perfectly. The way she walked down the stairs smiling at him. He took her hand and pulled her closer once she reached the bottom and grinned at her.

"You look amazing." He said as they stared into each others eyes.

"Why thank you" She said as she giggled softly. After taking many pictures the two headed off to have a night they would never forget.

**  
And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American...  
**

Troy and Gabriella lay snuggled up to the other on her couch. They had been spending the night together at her house since her parents were out of town. She let out a happy sigh, thinking about all of their memories.

The two were completely in love, there was no way to separate them no matter how hard you tried. Troy kissed her forehead softly as he rubbed his thumb against her arm gently.

He moved his other hand to his pocket making sure the little red velvet box was still in there. He looked down at her and bit his lip. He had never been so nervous in his life.

"Hey Brie…" He whispered to her.

"Hmm?" She asked as she sat up a little, resting her head on his chest and never taking her eyes off of the tv.

"I hope you know that I really love you. There isn't another person in this world I would rather be with. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met, and trust me when I say I've met a lot." He said chuckling a little. He stopped and took a deep breathe. "Well I just wanted to know if you would marry me?" He asked hopeful as he reached into his pocket and pulled the box out.

This had completely taken Gabriella off guard. She sat up quickly and looked at him with wide eyes, only to make him even more nervous. She sat there and stared at him as he opened the box to reveal an engagement ring. **(pic in pro.)**

"Now would be the time to say something." He mumbled under his breathe and sighed.

Gabriella not being able to talk just jumped onto him and kissed him passionately. They kissed each other like there was no tomorrow until the need for air became a problem.

"I take that as a yes?" He said laughing a little. She smiled at him and nodded before giving him another kiss.

**  
And when they got married and decided to have one of their own, **

"Honey, I'm home." Troy said as he walked through the door. He walked into their living room of their new home and smiled at his wife.

The two had gotten married five years ago, a few months after they graduated from High school. They had graduated from college a little more than a year ago and were now trying for a baby.

They had wanted to wait until they both graduated and had good jobs to be able to support a healthy family.

"Hey baby" Gabi said as she smiled and looked over at him. "I put your mail on the table." She said as she looked back at the tv.

"Okay, I'll be back." He said before walking off. Gabriella smiled to herself knowing her plan was going perfectly so far.

Troy walked into their dining room and picked up the stack of envelopes. "Bill… Bill… Junk… Bill… Congratulations you're having a baby… Bil— What?!" Troy shouted happily. He wnet back to the paper and grinned as he dropped the rest of the mail. He read over the paper over and over again.

"Congratulations Wildcat, we're going to be parents." He heard a soft voice from behind him. He turned around and smiled at her before running over to her. He engulfed her into a big hug and kissed her passionately, causing her to giggle.

"I love you so much Brie."

"I love you too Troy."

**  
She said "Be honest, tell me what do you want?"  
And he said "Honey, you oughta know... Sweet, little, beautiful... one just like you. Oh a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American..." **

Troy and Gabriella now lay in their bed with just one more month before their baby was born. They both lay snuggled up as much as they could with Gabriella's pregnant stomach.

"Troy?" She asked with her hands on her stomach.

"Yea?" He asked as he moved his hands up her shirt a little, rubbing her stomach softly. He smiled and laughed quietly when he felt the baby kicking her stomach.

Gabriella smiled and looked over at him. "Do you want a girl? Or a boy? And be honest."

He looked at her and grinned. "I want a girl. Brown hair. Brown eyes. Perfectly tan skinned like her mom." He said as he kissed her nose sweetly causing her to giggle. "Her beautiful giggle that I love and that amazing smile."

Gabriella laughed and looked over at him, "You don't want a boy? You know, to play football." She asked as she looked down at her stomach.

He smiled and shook his head. "No, we have plenty of time to have another one. But first I want my little princess." He said as he grinned/

**Now he's wrapped around her finger,  
She's the center of his whole world. **

"Okay Mrs. Bolton I can see the head. Just give us one more big push." The doctor instructed as he watched the babies head.

Gabriella groaned and pushed harder, squeezing onto her husbands hand as tight as she could. As soon as she could get enough strength she pushed harder and harder until she heard a cry in the room. She laid back and sighed.

"It's a girl" A nurse from behind said with a smile on her face. Troy watched in awe as they cleaned the baby off and wrapped it up in the pink blanket. They handed him the baby and he smiled down at her.

"Hey beautiful." He said as he let her hold onto his finger. "I'm your daddy" He said as he grinned and looked over at Gabriella. She smiled back at him and was happy that he got his wish.

"You look just like your mommy." He said as he poked her nose gently. She opened her eyes just a little and that made Troy grin. There they were. Those beautiful brown eyes he fell in love with years ago.

**  
And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American Girl. **

Gabriella smiled as she watched her husband and now three year old daughter running around in the backyard playing. She looked down at her stomach and rested her hand on it. They were expecting another child and she couldn't wait. She secretly wanted a boy, one just like Troy.

Troy got his wish with their daughter, so hopefully she'll get hers.

She walked outside and set down two glasses of lemonade of their patio table. "Come over and get something to drink you too, its to hot out here." She called for them.

Troy picked her up and she giggled as he carried her over.

"Daddy put me down!" She giggled

"No"

"Daaaaaaddy!" She said and gave him her puppy eyes. He looked over at Gabriella and smiled. An old memory of when she used those on her dad coming back.

"Yea come on daddy" Gabriella said as she gave him her puppy eyes. "Ellie needs something to drink. Troy laughed and shook his head at how much the two looked alike.

He set her down before walking over to Gabriella. "How are you feelin?" He asked as he smiled at her.

"As good as a pregnant woman with morning sickness can feel." She said and laughed quietly. He smiled and pulled her shirt up to reveal her belly. He kissed it softly as he crouched down and smiled.

"Be good for mommy, she already has to put up with me." He told her stomach before letting go of her shirt. Gabriella looked down at Troy and smiled before looking over at the little three year old girl they had together. There life couldn't have been better.

**  
Oh American Girl.**


End file.
